Bubble Baths and Girly Shower Gel
by Dragons4ever
Summary: Tension's been rising in the Albarn-Eater household and that tension's gotta be let out somehow. Rated M for a reason, basically PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Posted this on tumblr first and it got some notes and I finally finished it so thought, why not post it? Story's in three parts, I'll post the next tomorrow and then the last one after that.**

**Be warned, all parts are M rated, like actual M rather than M to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, or the characters or storylines. The only thing I own is the plot of this story and this is basically PWP. Engjoy.**

* * *

><p>Maka sighed as she sank down in the bubbled water of the bath. The warmth seeped in her tense muscles, allowing them to truly loosen for the first time in a long time.<p>

Things had been hectic for a long time after the fall of the Kishin Asura. The madness had to be cleared up and any stray pre-kishins born from the chaos had had to be eradicated. Time had also been spent on analyzing whether the Black Blood surrounding the moon would have any lasting consequences. Thankfully, it didn't seem so, at least not yet.

Maka had also been adamant about finding a way to get Crona back. The situation was looking bleak though. The Black Blood was impenetrable and the fear was the even if they could somehow get Crona out then Asura could get out as well. And they had barely survived last time.

Maka closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She took several deep breaths and sunk down deeper in the water, allowing her blonde hair to darken as it floated in the water.

Soul was out, taking the opportunity to hang with Black*Star before he was called back to work. Being 'the Last Deathscythe' came with a lot of responsibilities, least of all, trying to figure what the next Deathscythe level weapon requirement would be now that no one was allowed to hunt witches for their souls.

Maka opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling, thoughts of her weapon circling in her head. She had known for a long time that her feelings for her weapon went deeper than friends. And for nearly as long, she suspected that Soul returned those feelings. But neither had made that move to solidify and confirm those feelings. Maka was worried about potentially ruining their friendship and partnership and she was sure that was what was keeping Soul from saying anything as well.

The blonde smiled. _Soul_. There was so much to like about him. He was loyal and trustworthy and hidden behind the aloof, gruff, bad-boy exterior was a true gentleman. And it didn't hurt, she thought as her abdomen warmed slightly, that he was on a god level of attractiveness. At least in her opinion.

His unusual appearance made some people uneasy, some were even scared of her weapon. But Maka couldn't help swooning over him.

His eyes shone like rubies when they caught just so in the light. They appeared to turn to dark crimson when furious, dark like the blood of the enemies he would rip apart for _daring_ to hurt his meister. They would become warm, like mulled wine, when he was happy. He had the best poker face she had ever seen, but Maka knew that all his emotions could be read in his eyes, if only you knew what to look for. She prided herself on being the only person to be completely literate in the hidden language of Soul 'Eater' Evans.

The messy white hair atop his head had long been a silent point of contention between the weapon and meister pair. Soul hated the way it spiked all the over the place, like some beast that refused to be tamed. He had come home one day, a year into their partnership, muttering under his breath about getting it all cut off and be done with it.

Maka on the other hand, rather liked his hair, the effortless bed-head was a good look on him when matched with his bedroom eyes. She hadn't wanted him to lose the hair so in a desperate attempt to make him keep it without actually bringing up the fact that she liked it, she had made him his signature headband. The genuine smile he had given her had been worth the multiple stab wounds her fingers had suffered due to her inability to sew.

People had sometimes joked behind his back that Soul must have had some freaky parents, what with his teeth. It had pissed Maka off. She didn't like the fact that people made fun of her weapon when they didn't know anything about him. She had held off doing anything though, it seemed like Soul didn't know about it and if he did, he didn't show any sign that he cared.

Until some guy in the grade above had outright laughed in his face and called him a demon bastard. Soul rarely lost his temper, even with her but the upperclassman had come close. Soul had been suspended for the fight and putting the older boy in the hospital but nobody had ever said anything about his teeth, or appearance, since then.

Maka _loved_ his teeth. She had often wondered, after staring at him for longer than was appropriate, whether she had some weird kink because his teeth were clearly dangerous and by Death, did that turn her on.

Maka fidgeted in the bath, tension starting to seep into her bones again. Damnit. She was supposed to be relaxing, not getting all worked up because of her weapon.

She groaned and knocked her head back against the side of the bath behind her. If only she could have the courage to admit her feelings to Soul, maybe he would be there to help release the tension he inadvertently caused in her.

Her hand trailed down her body under the surface of the water, skimming over her stomach lightly, making her shiver. It had been a while since she had let out any tension of this sort. Maybe now was a good time. She was home alone and in a lovely hot bath.

She sighed lightly as her fingers explored herself. This wasn't the first time she had touched herself, not by a long shot, she knew her body very well.

She pressed her clit lightly, already a bit worked up over thinking about her gorgeous weapon. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as her finger circled the little button in her nether regions. She tried to imagine Soul leaning over her, red eyes alight with arousal as he played with her.

She crooned his name as her hand travelled further down till her middle finger was running over her entrance. Her other hand reached for her petite breast, pinching the nipple. She could imagine him being a bit rough with her, leaving marks all over her body from his sharp teeth as his oh so talented fingers played a tune out of her like his precious piano.

She pushed a finger inside and mewled, rubbing against her inner walls. The hand at her breast was now massaging it, squeezing it hard. God, she tried to imagine what it would feel like if Soul pushed into her with his dick as another finger entered. She scissored and her back arched, desperately trying to dream that it was Soul in her and not herself.

The heat was building in her abdomen, coiling and knotting like a rope. Her thumb rubbed her clit as her fingers thrust inside her. She moaned his name loudly as her fingers brushed that little spot inside that made the heat become an inferno. She stroked faster, trying to reach that climax.

What sounds would Soul make? Would he call her name like she did his? Would he moan or would he grunt? Or was he quiet except for his panting breath? Oh, she wanted to make him _scream_ her name out, make him choke on the syllables as he came inside her.

Everything was burning inside her, the heat was unbearable. The bath had been warm but now it felt cool compared to the temperature of her skin. She wanted to feel Soul's skin against her, hear the slap of their hips meeting each other in their passionate dance.

Lights exploded behind her closed eyelids as she fell over the precipice of her orgasm. She shuddered and shook, nearly screaming out Soul's name. Her fingers continued to move, almost unconsciously, until she felt completely spent, and finally pulled them out. The sound of her pleasure seemed to echo in the small bathroom. She idly wondered if it had bounced around in the empty apartment as well. She felt exhausted and sated and now completely relaxed.

She only left the bath once all the bubbles were gone and her skin sufficiently prune-y. She dried her hair off as best she could but left it down as she wrapped the towel round her body. She walked out of the bathroom and was about to enter her bedroom when Soul's bedroom door opened. She froze. She hadn't even heard him come in!

"H-how long have you been home?" she asked, trying to ignore the stutter in her voice.

"Quite a while," he replied with a smirk. He had a towel slung over his shoulder as he leaned against his door frame, arms crossed over his strong chest. "I'm gonna have a shower now, then I'll order pizza?"

Maka turned away from him to hide her burning face. "OK," she squeaked and bolted into her room. She stayed silent till she heard the bathroom door close and she bit her lip. Now what?

* * *

><p>Soul closed the bathroom door behind him and pulled his clothes off quickly before jumping in the shower, erection bobbing slightly as he moved. He thought about which temperature he wanted, cold or warm? He settled for warm, it was far better to rub one out than try and kill it. Besides, he was feeling indulgent tonight.<p>

He allowed the warm water to wash over him, making his white hair stick to his forehead. He glanced down at the tub and pictured Maka lying there, just as she had just been for her bath. _When she had touched herself_. His cock throbbed at the thought and his hand moved down to hold it.

He had come home early, tiring of Black*Star's antics quicker than usual. On one of his rare days off, he had wanted some peace and quiet. Maybe snuggles with his meister on the couch as they watched a movie and ate take-out pizza.

He had heard the bath running and decided to let Maka have her peace and not disturb her by telling her he was home. He had been lying on his bed, preparing to take a nap, when he had heard his name being called. Wondering if Maka knew he was home, he had gone to the bathroom door to answer, and that was when he realized, no, actually, she _really_ didn't know he was home.

Soul stroked his dick slowly. He had never heard his meister makes noises like that. Those moans, god, they had gone straight to his groin. His blood had boiled in his veins as he had listened at the bathroom door. He had felt a bit like a creep but he hadn't been able to move, he was rooted to the spot while his meister, _his_ Maka, touched herself.

It was only after a massive effort on his part that he had been able to turn from the bathroom and scuttle back into his room. Of course, he had to deal with the massive hard on Maka's inadvertent broadcast of pleasure had given him. He had somehow managed to come just after she had _screamed his name_. He had bite marks on his hand from his efforts not to scream hers just as loudly. He was glad she had stayed in the bath a while longer, it gave him time to clean himself up and _calm the fuck down_.

Soul stroked himself a bit faster, he could still hear the sound of his meister's orgasm echo in his head.

Then, when she had left the bathroom, he had wanted to tease her, maybe give her a hint that she wound him up like it was her job but he couldn't. He had been half-hard just looking at her in just a towel, mile long legs peeking out from underneath the terrycloth. What he wouldn't give to reach the promised lands between those two pillars of sexiness.

Her face had burned red, the flush spreading down her neck and to her chest and just thinking about how far down the blush had gone and following it down with his mouth had gotten him completely hard all over again.

His hand was going quickly now and he could feel his orgasm building, but no, he wanted to draw this out. The jerking off while listening to Maka had been quick and desperate. He wanted to build this up, really imagine her with him.

He slowed right down and opened his eyes. When had he even closed them? He reached for Maka's girly shower gel and pulled his hand away from his dick long enough to squeeze a good sized dollop into his palm. He lathered it up quickly and began to rub it all over his body.

It smelled like vanilla and was uncool as fuck but it was what Maka smelled like and he wanted to _bathe_ in the stuff, just so it felt like he was with her.

His hand ran down his body, back to his erection. Would Maka do that? Would she be the type of person to rake her nails down his chest, maybe down his back as he fucked her? He slapped his other hand against the wall to steady himself.

He had fantasized about her often enough to find picturing her against him easy enough. Add in the new knowledge of what sounds she would make, sweet Jesus, he wasn't going to last long.

Whenever he had dreamed about Maka, he had always been stuck between picturing her as a blushing, stuttering, cute-as-fuck virgin; or a feisty, teasing, confident hellcat. Maybe she was a mixture of both?

Ah, now he could picture her perfectly as he fucked her into the mattress. Her hair would be splayed in a golden halo around her head, her hands would never leave his body, her gorgeous legs would be wrapped around his waist and if his tongue wasn't half-way down her throat she would be calling his name loudly, begging him to go faster, _harder, god, please, **Soul!**_

His hips were bucking into his hand and he hadn't even realized he wasn't being silent any more until he caught the echoes of his moans bouncing around the bathroom. Could Maka hear him? Was she listening to him get off? He called her name and tipped his head back, squeezing his dick as he imagined her pussy would do. Would she touch herself to this, just as he had to her? He should have felt embarrassed, but how could he when it felt this good?

Just a little bit more, he was so close! What would she look like after her orgasm? Flushed and breathless, with her beautiful green eyes darkened and half-closed in bliss? Wait, what would she look like _during_ orgasm? Would she thrash about as she came undone under him? He knew she would scream, he had heard her before. Oh fuck, he wanted to hear it right in his ear, wanted to see her mouth form the shapes and sounds of his name as he thrust into her.

His pleasure peaked and he howled her name, honestly not giving a single shit. His legs were shaking, such an intense orgasm so shortly after his last one had taken its toll. He managed to clean himself up without disturbing his hyper-sensitive junk and hopped out the shower after turning it off. He had been in so long the water was getting cool.

He wrapped his towel around his waist and left the bathroom. His hand was on the knob of his bedroom door when he finally realized that Maka was staring at him from the couch. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at her and she squeaked when they made eye contact, hurriedly hiding her bright red face behind her book, embarrassed to have been caught peeking.

Soul chuckled lightly, face burning as well. Yep, she had definitely heard him. He entered his room and briefly worried if this was going to make things extremely awkward for them. Ah well, he thought. It would probably be best to stop beating around the bush.

He knew she wanted him, she knew he wanted her and Soul was sure their feelings both went deeper than mere sexual attraction. His certainly did. He ran a hand through his wet hair. Fuckit, might as well get it all out. It was bound to happen sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, here is part 2!**

* * *

><p>Maka took a deep breath after Soul's door shut behind him, trying to calm her racing heart. He had been...in the shower...<em>for her!<em>

She didn't want to think about how red her face was.

Just the thought of Soul doing _that_ because of _her_ made more than just her face burn. Whatever tension had been relieved by what she had done earlier was back, even stronger than before. Speaking of earlier, had...had he _heard her?_

She buried her face in her hands. How could she have been so stupid?! She should have registered his soul wavelength, but she had been too preoccupied with relaxing. How was this going to affect their partnership, their friendship? Surely things couldn't go back to the way they were before. God, everything was ruined.

Maka bit her lip. Or maybe...Maybe she was over-reacting. If Soul had been touching himself (her face burned hotter just thinking about it), maybe he felt the same way? Maybe, just maybe, something good could come of this embarrassing escapade.

Maka barely had time to think about how interesting this could get before Soul exited his bedroom, dressed in a pair of boxers and a loose-fitting shirt, hair still damp and sticking up all over the place.

She glanced at him, then looked away, trying to hide behind her book again. She missed the glance Soul threw her way before he sat down on the couch, giving her plenty of space. She curled up closer to her end of the couch. Even though she was now pretty sure that the end result of talking to him would be positive, she didn't particularly want to initiate it. If only Soul would-

"Oi, Maka," Soul said, causing Maka to jump. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

"Uh, whatever really, I don't mind," she replied quietly, avoiding his eyes.

She saw Soul run a hand through his hair in the corner of her eye. "OK, pizza?"

"OK," she mumbled.

She wanted to say more but the words were sticking to the roof of her mouth, refusing to come out. She wanted to ask about what had just happened, wanted to ask if he wanted to do something _together_. But she couldn't. Her modesty was preventing her from saying anything.

Soul got up to order the pizza, leaving Maka to try and order her jumbled thoughts. Yes, pursuing a relationship with her partner could potentially be dangerous, it could lead to their deaths or, even worse, the end of their partnership. All she had to do was look at what had happened to her parents to see how much of a bad idea it was to try and date her partner.

But Soul was not her Papa and as much as she looked up to her mother, Maka was not like her. Maka knew she wouldn't run away, wouldn't even think of leaving Soul behind. So...maybe it could work?

Soul flopped back on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table, resting an arm on the back of the sofa. "Pizza'll be here in fifteen minutes," he grunted, grabbing the remote and starting to flick through the channels.

Maka looked at her book but wasn't paying any attention to the words written on the page. She glanced up at Soul's arm on the back of the couch. Was that an invitation to get closer, a silent call for physical contact? Maka chewed on her lip. She stretched out, allowing herself to relax. It was just Soul for Death's sake! Still, she continued to chew on her lip, wondering if it would be OK to lean on him.

"You should stop doing that," Soul said suddenly. Maka looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. Did he not want her anywhere near her then? "You'll make your lips sore, chewing on it like that. Then you'll bitch about it," he continued, glancing down at her with a slight smirk.

Maka blinked at him for a moment before turning her gaze back down to her book. He noticed?

She had actually managed to start concentrating on the words before her when something brushed her neck. She stiffened and slowly looked up to see Soul's hand retreating nervously.

"Uh, sorry," he mumbled in a gruff voice, looking down at the floor. Wait, was that pink on his cheeks, or was she just imagining things?

"No, don't worry about it," she replied slowly. "It's OK." She scooted a little closer.

He turned his red gaze on her once again, smirk back in place. Yes, that was pink on his cheeks! He was blushing! "Cool."

She went back to her book and his hand returned to her neck and started playing with her hair. It felt nice, Maka thought, to have him twirl some of her ash blonde locks around his finger like that.

Somehow, without either of them really paying attention, Maka ended up pressed against Soul's side with his arm around her shoulders, hand still playing with her hair. Her legs were draped across his lap, book forgotten on the sofa.

Maka rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beat, feel his chest rise and fall with his breaths. The moment was intimate and relaxing. Unfortunately, it was broken by a knock at the door. Oh, the pizza. She had forgotten about that.

Once the pizza was paid for and a movie was chosen, they resumed their seats on the couch, only not so cuddly. Maka had to laugh at the rather hilarious sight of Soul trying to dangle some stringy cheese into his mouth without taking his eyes off the TV. Watching his long tongue dart out to try and catch the little morsel reminded her faintly of a dog. But watching his tongue also reminded of her other things. Not strictly appropriate things. Things that made her blood burn and her face flame.

After the pizza was eaten (devoured in Soul's case as Maka lightly teased him), things settled back into relative normalcy. Neither said anything about what had happened earlier, despite the fact that it was very much on their minds. Or, well, very much on Maka's mind. Soul had thrown his head back as he laughed at the rather ridiculous movie and Maka had been laughing too until she thought of him throwing his head back as he came. And when they had shared eye contact, a brief couple of times, all Maka could think of was looking deep into his eyes as they made love.

She wanted to slap herself in the face. What was wrong with her?! When had she turned into such a perverted girl, projecting her fantasies onto her weapon like that? She was the worst meister, the worst _friend_ ever!

Soul turned to Maka with a grin on his face as the credits started rolling. "I wish we'd gone to see that at the cinema when it came out," he chuckled. "That was hilarious."

Maka scoffed. "It was ridiculous." She had to grin back though in the face of the mirth in his eyes. "It wouldn't have been worth the money."

They made eye contact and despite the over-whelming urge to look at anything, _anything_ other than Soul's piercing gaze, she kept looking at him. She was Maka freakin' Albarn and she didn't back down from anything! At least that's what she told herself.

Maka seemed to gravitating towards him and he seemed to be feeling the same pull as they're heads moved closer together.

Soul opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He gulped and Maka's eyes were drawn to the bobbing of his Adam's apple before snapping back to his eyes, cheeks flushing. She cursed herself. She was being pretty obvious, wasn't he going to say something, maybe tease her about her rather blatant display of attraction towards him?

"Maka," he finally murmured. "Did you hear me?"

"Hear you when?" she asked, brain starting to fog over. This boy-this _man_ had so much control over her, he had to realize this. He had to be using that power.

"You know when," he replied, voice going husky. A hand was placed tentatively on her thigh, thumb rubbing smooth circles into the pale skin. Oh, why did she have to wear her pyjama shorts and not actual pants? His touch burned her skin.

Her breath hitched. Yes, she did know when. "Yes," she breathed. She was afraid of speaking any louder even though they were the only two people in the apartment. She licked her lips and watched his eyes watch the movement before looking back at her. He seemed to be panting, his hand on her thigh was firm now, boldly making sure she knew of its presence. "Did you hear _me_?"

There it was, there was the question. She wasn't sure what she going to do, either way he answered the question, but somehow, she knew she was going to end up kissing Soul if he didn't move his head away from hers.

"_Yes_," he hissed, hand travelling further up her thigh, fingers slipping just under the edge of her shorts.

Her hand fisted in his shirt. She could practically feel his breath on her face. Her heart was pounding. She glanced down to his lips than back to his eyes and the look in his eyes, _the look,_ was hot enough to set her on fire. She felt like she was burning. She wanted to be closer, she wanted their clothes gone, wanted skin on skin contact.

"_Soul_," she said, trying fit in all the intensity she felt for him in just that one word. His eyes seemed to darken, pupils expanding. Those beautiful red eyes were as dark as blood and it made her shudder.

"_Maka_," he replied with just as much intensity.

She was breathing heavily now as well and they hadn't even done anything! How could he evoke such a response in her with just her name and a look? How could anyone have that much power over someone else?

Their noses brushed and she couldn't take it anymore. With the fistful of his shirt she yanked him forward, smashing their lips together. Their noses were squished and her lips kinda hurt from the sudden impact. He turned his head with a groan and suddenly it was _so_ much better.

Kissing him was so much better than what she had imagined. Their souls sparked against each other as their lips moved together. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and he nipped at it slightly. She whined and opened her mouth to him and suddenly there was another tongue in her mouth. It was weird and kinda gross if she thought about it. But with it rubbing against hers like that, there wasn't much time for thinking.

She ran the hand that wasn't gripping his shirt through his hair and grabbed a handful of the white tresses tightly when he started to push her to rest on her back. Something was digging into her spine though so she reluctantly broke the kiss with a _smack_ to figure out what it was. She tried to push him back a bit, mind addled from the kiss.

"Ma_ka_~," Soul whined and started pressing kisses against her jaw, refusing to let go. He tried to reconnect their lips but she turned away and he whined again.

"Ugh, Soul, _mmm_, wait a bit," she pleaded. So that's where her book went! She chucked it onto the coffee table and lay back on the couch cushions contentedly.

Soul hovered over her. "Can I kiss you now?" he asked between panting breathes, staring at her lips like a starving man stared at food.

"Please," Maka said with a grin and pulled him back down.

The kiss resumed, tongues sliding against each other like they were made to. He pressed his body down against hers and she loved the feel of him on top of her. He settled between her legs, hand going back to holding her thigh. The other arm supported him by the elbow, stopping him from completely crushing the petite girl beneath him.

Breathing became important quickly though so they had to break apart again. Wanting to have any part of Maka under his lips, Soul started pressing open mouthed kisses down her neck. Experimentally, he nipped at the skin there.

"Ah!" Maka cried out.

Soul pulled back, apologies spilling from his lips. "Shit, I'm so sorry, fuck, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Maka sighed shakily, shaking her head. "Didn't hurt me," she replied, blushing. "Promise."

He stared down at her for a moment before a large smirk grew on his face.

"_Oh~_."

He leaned back down and reattached his lips to her neck, nipping at her again, slightly harder. She jerked underneath him and whimpered. He licked a little spot in the juncture between her neck and shoulder before sucking on it hard.

"So-_ul_," she moaned, tugging at his hair.

He pulled away with a _pop_ and eyed his handiwork. Now she was marked as his. Maka tugged his hair again to get his attention.

"Mmm?" he hummed as he kissed her again.

"I think, hah, it's time you lost the shirt," she said against his lips.

Reluctant to pull away but eager to have his meister's hands on him, he looked torn. Maka turned his head with the hand in his hair so she could reach his ear.

"Mine can go too," she purred and that seemed to make his mind up.

He almost ripped his shirt, judging by how fast he pulled it over his head. Maka giggled as he eagerly tugged on the hem of hers, wanting it off but not wanting to do anything without her permission. She sat up and raised her arms, allowing him to pull it over her head for her.

Her nipples hardened in the cooler air of the room. Soul sat there for a moment after throwing her shirt away, just staring at her chest. She hadn't worn a bra.

He raised a hand cautiously and placed in on her ribs just below her breast. He looked up into her eyes, silently asking if this was OK. She lay back down and pulled her arms up by her head. Yes, it was more than OK.

He lowered his head and kissed her gently. "You're so perfect," he whispered against her lips. "So _fucking_ perfect."

He pulled back again so he could watch as his hands lay over a breast each. They were still for a moment before they started gently massaging her flesh.

Maka hummed. He was being so gentle with her! This clearly wasn't just about pleasure. His thumb brushed over a nipple and she fidgeted slightly, biting her lip. Noticing this, Soul removed a hand from her chest so he could pull her lip from between her teeth.

"What did I tell you about that?" he chuckled. "Besides, I'm the only one who should be biting your lip."

Maka laughed at the cheesiness and he pouted slightly. He pinched a nipple lightly in retaliation and she jumped before moaning lightly.

It was Soul's turn to laugh. "I think you've got a bit of kink there Maka."

She grabbed his hair and pulled him, silencing him with a kiss he enthusiastically returned. She ran a hand down his muscular back, enjoying the way the muscles tensed and relaxed under her fingers.

"Hey, Maka," Soul said between kisses. "Put your legs around my waist."

Maka did just that and suddenly she was airborne. She tightened her legs around Soul's waist and wrapped her arms round his neck with a muffled cry of alarm.

Soul chuckled against her neck where he planted a soothing kiss. "Thought maybe a bed might be better." His hands were under her ass, supporting her and he gaze a little squeeze.

Maka giggled a little at her own silliness before she realized that there was something hard rubbing against her as Soul moved. She wiggled against him, somehow knowing through the fog in her brain exactly what it was. Soul stumbled and nearly fell over.

"Hm, ah, _Maka_," he moaned. She continued to rub against him and so he pushed her against the nearest wall, holding her up as he bucked against her helplessly a couple of times.

She groaned in his ear, the friction both sating and building the fire within her.

"Fuck, Maka, slow down!" he begged and she stopped, looking at him with her big green eyes.

"Is-is this not OK?" she asked timidly. She didn't know what to do but she wanted to make him feel good, and rubbing against him had seemed the logical thing to do. Was she wrong?

Soul huffed and kissed her, trying to distract with his tongue. "It's way more than OK. So much more OK that if you keep it up, I'm gone finish before you," he said reassuringly after breaking the kiss.

He stared at her and Maka wondered what she looked like at that moment. She tried to wrap her head around the fact that Soul found her attractive enough to want to make out with but couldn't quite manage it. She found herself blushing heavily under his gaze.

His eyes followed the blush down her neck and to her chest and she swore she saw a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth.

His eyes snapped back to hers as though she had called his name. A second passed where they were just staring at each other. Maka felt like he was looking into her soul, as though he was the one with soul perception.

His mouth was suddenly against hers again, hard and fast. He pressed his whole body against hers, holding her firmly against the wall. Maka started to slowly move against him, still unsure of what his response would be.

"_Fuck_, Maka," he groaned into her mouth. His hips started bucking up into hers again.

Her confidence boosted, she started moving more vigorously. Familiar heat started building in her abdomen. The feeling of his chest rubbing against hers felt nice, as did the distracted movement of his tongue against hers. But the friction between their crotches felt even nicer.

Soul pulled away from her mouth and pressed his face against her neck. Maka briefly wondered if she should feel grossed out that she had seen a string of saliva between their tongues. Before she could think about it too much, he bit her, silencing any thoughts in her head. Her body jerked, hips colliding with his roughly.

"_Maka_, ah!" Soul panted, biting her again. "Oh God, don't stop!"

Stop? How could she ever stop? She would never want to stop; it felt so good to have him so close, to feel his body and soul right up against hers. She tightened her legs around his waist at the thought of ever _not_ having Soul be this close again.

She held a fistful of his white hair in one hand and held his shoulder in the other. She could feel his soul get more wound up, feel the anticipation and excitement, practically taste how he felt for her. All that adoration and devotion, directed at her and her alone. She couldn't stop the moan that seemed to claw its way out of her throat as he bucked up against her harder.

Possessiveness she didn't even know she had bubbled up in her. She wanted to be the only one to have Soul this way. The only one to know what it was like to feel his bare chest pressed against hers, the only one to hear his searing pants, feel his clothed errection.

It was pure instinct. She didn't even think about it, it just happened, the words merely slipped from her lips.

"Soul Resonance."

It felt like an explosion.

The full weight of Soul's arousal hit her like a tidal wave, forcing fire through her blood in a way that was almost painful. Anything she had felt before was magnified tenfold through resonance. His adoration was love, his devotion was worship. He mirrored her possessiveness. She was his and he was hers.

In much the same way, all she felt was pushed into him, causing another sort of detonation.

He stopped moving altogether, still for a second before he was shuddering against her, pressing so close to her, it was like he was trying to melt them together.

"_Ah_, **_Maka!_**"

His breathing was hoarse and laboured as he panted in her ear. Emotions bounced back and forth between them in resonance, forming vague questions and answers in a goopy mess of feelings.

..._Most intense orgasm he had ever had. Was she OK? Would he be able to keep standing, did his legs really feel like jelly? That was unexpected. But he did warn her. Sort of. Did she want to go somewhere more comfortable than the wall? A bed?_

Soul laughed sheepishly and pressed a few kisses to her neck. She agreed with his silent question.

_A bed was definitely a good idea. Whichever bed that was. His?_

By some miracle he was able to keep holding her up till they were at his bed and he didn't drop her onto the mattress even though he had confirmed that his legs did in fact feel like jelly.

He pulled off his boxers and threw them somewhere behind him before crawling onto the bed with her, resonance weakening without the direct contact.

_Didn't he want to put on a new pair? The nakedness was OK with him, what about her?_

She didn't really have a problem with it, but it felt weird that he was completely naked but she wasn't. And yeah it was mostly weird because _he was completely naked._

Soul laughed lightly at her slight embarrassment, he had practically forgotten she hadn't seen him naked before. She could feel that he was still high off his orgasm and wondered how long it would be before he got going again. She glanced at his crotch before looking away, fully embarrassed now.

He sighed, feeling guilty. She still had arousal coiling in her abdomen and he felt bad for reaching his high and leaving her behind.

"Hey, Maka." He tugged on her pyjama shorts suggestively. He splayed a hand on her stomach and the resonance pulsed with the skin contact. "It wouldn't be cool if I didn't help you with that."

She blushed, ashamed of the blatant agreement she knew he could feel from her. He scoffed.

_No shame in this, no shame in __**us**__. Don't think like that_ the scolding feelings seemed to say.

"Only if you want to," he said out loud, tugging on her shorts again.

She thought for a moment. Their passion had slowed down since the initial moment, the fire simmering on a low heat. Arousal flared as he trailed his fingers up her abdomen to freaking _casually_ _cup_ _her_ _breasts_! The smugness seemed to ooze out of him and it annoyed her.

"Fine," she snapped and he laughed again.

_So moody, maybe this'll loosen you up_.

She was about to retort to his teasing when he pinched a nipple and she jerked, fire pleasantly stoked in her blood. Soul moved so he was hovering over her, eyes hooded and teeth gleaming in a smirk.

"So, can these come off?" Another tug on her shorts, fingers danced over the waistband and hooked into her panties. The please was implied through resonance.

She was helpless to him anyway, she nodded quickly and lifted her hips up to help him. She was excited, she wanted to feel the peak his roaring soul promised her. She wanted to get high off her pleasure as well, feel the same contentment he seemed to radiate.

His hands trailed up her legs, spreading them as he went. She felt embarrassment but he grinned up at her, pushing all his emotions at her again.

_He loved her, he wanted to worship her. She loved him too, he could feel it_.

His eyes zeroed in on his target, the area between her legs. She grabbed handfuls of the bed sheets underneath her, clenching them tightly in her fists. Her throat was dry as she allowed her legs to be pushed aside.

"I told you," Soul murmured, hooking a knee over his shoulder, pressing a kiss there without taking his eyes off her centre. "You're perfect."

She felt dizzy, emotions dancing between them, heady and steadily becoming more uncontrollable. She was going to be swept away by them, quite happily actually. He pulled her other leg over his shoulder, once again pressing a kiss against her knee before moving his face closer. Her knuckles were white as she clutched the sheets.

Burning red met hazy green and Maka didn't need soul resonance to see the question in his eyes. She gulped and nodded jerkily, letting go of the bed sheets with one hand so she could run her finger through his hair. The soft locks under her fingertips were familiar and helped her relax.

Sharp teeth were revealed in a smirk and he ducked down.

Fucking intense was a good way to describe the inferno that damned mouth of his caused.

He was careful and slow at first, gently poking her, pushing between her lips only after she took a sharp intake of breath. He held eye contact as the tip of his tongue ran up her slit and she squeaked when he brushed past her clit. Smug was an understatement when he realized that by playing with this little bundle of nerves he could make his darling meister produce the most sinful notes.

Maka threw her head back with a groan as he sucked on her clit. She squirmed as the pressure built with his increased sucking, the tension was unbearable. She was going to snap like an elastic band before she could reach that blessed peak of orgasm!

Before that point could come however, Soul stopped playing with her clit and ran his tongue back down to her vagina and started poking around. Maka whined, pulling on his hair, all power of speech destroyed, rendering her unable to actively voice her disappointment. He chuckled and the rumble travelled directly to her nether regions, forcing her to toss her head to the side, unable to stay still during her torture.

"Mmm, Soul," she moaned breathily and ran her fingers through his hair before tugging sharply. "_More_."

He pulled away from her crotch and laughed. "Heh, so impatient." Resonance showed how much he was enjoying this though, how much he ached to make her scream. She wasn't the only impatient one, he just enjoyed doing _everything_.

"_Soul_," Maka demanded with a tug and he happily returned to paying his regards to her clit, nipping it lightly between his teeth. "**Ah!** Oh shit, do that again!"

Soul's hands had been at her thighs, massaging the muscles there and just about holding her down as she wiggled about, but he removed one, it had a better place to go.

With his index finger, he lightly pushed against her entrance, eyes boring into hers. Maka could feel the heat in her face, her blood was pounding in her ears. She had imagined this only a couple of hours earlier, dreamed of him playing with her like this. Oh, she was already addicted, she didn't want to go back to dream touches and masturbation. All she wanted, all she needed, was wrapped up in this man she was lucky enough to call her partner.

"Soul, please!" she called and that was all the encouragement he needed.

He pushed inside with just one finger, uncertainty lightly lacing the resonance. Porn he had never admitted to watching was all the experience he had. She knew her body however and though embarrassed, she was willing to help him.

He knew the basics though and began to slowly thrust inside her with his single digit. She moaned throatily. This was something she did herself often enough, why did it feel so different with him? He was still slowly sucking on her clit but the fire in her had levelled off.

She opened her mouth to give him directions but she couldn't speak, only making a high pitched whine. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Like-like you're beckoning me," she said.

Soul stopped moving his fingers and pulled away from her clit, causing her to whine again, this time in disappointment.

"What?"

"Your fingers!" she exclaimed. "Move your fingers like your beckoning me!"

Soul looked down at the single finger inside her. "Oh." He crooked his finger slightly as he started moving again, at a slower pace than before.

"_Soul!_" she cried, jerking about. "Stop teasing!" She couldn't take it anymore.

"Um, sure." Awkwardness rushed through the resonance. He tried to move his finger faster and after a moment, added in a rush, "CanIaddanother?"

"Yes!"

Smugness returned at her enthusiastic reply. He pushed in his middle finger and crooked again, palm facing upwards. Maka's spine arched as pleasure shot through her and all thoughts aside from Soul and her impending orgasm were forgotten. Her hand was still tangled in his hair and she pulled him back down to her clit. He happily began playing with the little nub again, alternately sucking and licking.

His fingers brushed past a little spot on her inner walls and Maka _screamed_.

"There! _Soul_, **_right_** **_there!_**"

He sucked harder and tried to find that spot again, wanting to hear her sweet voice once again. Her legs were clamped around his head and Maka would have worried that she was slowly suffocating him but it all felt too good to be thinking anything. Her hand was clenching his hair, holding him against her as her hips started bucking against his face.

"Oh God, Soul, hah, please, faster!" She was barely conscious of the things spilling from her lips, could hardly believe this was real.

He brushed that spot again and moaned against her clit when she yelled his name. That was it, she could feel the heat in her abdomen, the spring that had coiled tighter and tighter. Oh, she was so close! She sobbed out his name, and _there!_

She threw her head back with a yowl and shuddered violently as the pleasure coursed through her. It was like she had been thrown up into the stratosphere and then back down to earth. Poor Soul could barely keep her still enough to not dislocate anything important in his neck.

Once she had stopped moving, once breathing became easier, her legs melted off his shoulders and he could pull away. He pressed a light kiss to the inside of her thigh and she idly felt his light amusement as he watched her leg twitched. His eyes trailed up her body to meet hers and the resonance finally dissolved, souls just brushing against each other in reassuring gestures instead of melding together.

His face was flushed and his hair dishevelled, pupils blown wide open. He glanced at her neck and she remembered that the hickey he had given her earlier. His smirk told her that it was coming out nicely. He carefully crawled up the bed so he could lie beside her and slung an arm around her waist.

Maka turned so that she was looking at him. She cupped his cheek gently and leaned forward so that she could kiss him softly. She pulled back with a content smile mirroring his and they lay there for a while, just staring at each other.

Soon though, the room grew chilly and they burrowed underneath Soul's bed sheets, limbs intertwining.

"Sorry," Soul murmured, finally breaking the silence.

Maka's brows knit together. "What for?"

"We might have been able to do more if I hadn't come so quickly." He blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry about," she said with a smile. She tucked her head under his chin, feeling content and relieved.

Silence descended one again and Maka was just drifting off when Soul spoke again.

"Actually...it was probably a good thing we didn't go any further. I don't have any condoms."

Maka blinked.

"What?" she said, pulling away so she could look at him. "What kind of 17 year old boy doesn't have condoms?"

Soul glared at her. "I wasn't exactly expecting sex, y'know. This whole thing was kinda out of the blue."

She huffed and settled back down, wrapping an arm around his torso. "I guess we'll have to get some tomorrow when we get the groceries."

He mumbled a "Tch" but tightened his hold on her waist anyway.

Once again, Maka was just drifting off when Soul spoke.

"Hey, Maka."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Maka's heart lurched in her chest before beating slightly faster. Whatever she had been expecting him to say, that was not it. But, she _had_ felt it during their resonance earlier...

She sighed and grinned against his neck. "I love you too."

He pressed a kiss against her temple and she could feel his smirk.

"Now go the fuck to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: An here is the final part! I hope you've enjoyed reading the story if it is indeed to your tasted (and if it isn't, you wouldn't have made it this far so whatever).**

* * *

><p>They didn't get much <em>personal time<em> over the course of the next month. Their schedules got hectic again and when they did get minimal alone time together, they spent it just enjoying each other's company, sometimes making out and jumping to third base if they felt that they had enough time; excluding the week Maka was on her period. Though, at least they'd taken to sharing a bed. Waking up to find Maka curled against his chest was one of the best feelings in Soul's book.

At least they'd bought condoms so that if they _did_ have time, they'd be prepared. Soul grimaced lightly whenever the memory hit him. It had been an, um, _experience_ buying condoms with his meister. He had learned a few things.

1. At some point, Tsubaki had fit a condom around her foot and 'if Tsubaki can fit a small round her foot, you can fit a small round your dick, Soul'.

2. Maka had been able to say dick without stuttering, which made Soul both proud and weirdly horny.

3. He had a killer puppy dog look that managed to get Maka to admit, blushing the whole time, that OK, maybe his dick wasn't small so _fine, go exchange these for medium, just stop looking at me like that!_

But it was a Friday evening, half-term break had just started and Soul was pretty sure that that night- or at some point during the next week- he and Maka were _finally_ going to do the do, if the way his girlfriend was trying to mash their hips together on the couch was any indication.

"Haah," he exhaled as Maka swivelled her hips just right.

He bucked his hips up and held her close with his hands on her ass. Her face was pressed against his neck and the feeling of her searing pants brushing past his neck was enough to make him shiver and his back arch against the couch armrest.

God, he could feel her heat through his slacks and it was driving him insane. They were still (somewhat) in uniform because Maka had freaking _ambushed_ him when they got home and they had spent a good while just making out on their worn couch. Not that he was complaining of course.

She was getting high-pitched and loud right by his ear, oh God, she was getting close. But fuck, even though his stamina had improved over the course of the past month, he was still going to come in his pants if she didn't stop.

He groaned and pushed her back and down by her shoulders before he could reach the point where his dick went out of his control.

Maka lay underneath him, panting; hair splayed around her head, having been released from her pigtails earlier on, and flush diving down from her cheeks to her wonderful tits which she had bared for him a little under half an hour ago. Her hands lay by her head and her legs were spread to accommodate him.

He leaned over her, resting on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath. Their chests heaved in harmony and Soul smiled down at her as she glowered up at him.

"You were going to make me jizz my pants again," he mumbled, gaze focusing on a hickey on the side of her neck. He pouted as she snorted.

Maka threw her arms around his neck and toyed with the hair at his nape, giggling. "And you always said I had no sex appeal," she teased, rising up a bit to peck him on the lips chastely before flopping back down to the couch.

He couldn't contain his dorky grin. "You'd have given me a concussion if I told you the truth."

Maka smirked and raised an eyebrow, still toying with his hair. "And the truth is...?"

Soul leaned down whisper in a husky voice, lips brushing her ear as he spoke: "The truth is that you've always made me hard enough to fuck concrete."

He sighed as she started giggling again. Licking and biting her neck got her to stop pretty quickly though.

"Mmm, Soul," she sighed and arched her back, pressing her bare chest to his. Her hands were groping the muscles on his back when she said, "Hmm, wait. Sit back up."

He did so, slowly, mournful to detach from her skin. Maka got off the couch and stood.

"Sit properly," she commanded. Soul's cock twitched. He could definitely see where this was going. Fuck _yes_.

He sat as one was meant to sit on a couch and Maka pushed his legs apart so she could kneel between them. He reached out to run a hand through her ash blonde locks as she undid his belt and pulled it slowly from the belt-loops.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked with a playful smile. He sighed when Maka undid the buttons of his slacks and raised his hips to help her remove the bothersome article of clothing.

She smirked when he threw his head back with a groan as she palmed his erection through his superman boxers. "You told the truth, so you get a treat."

He snorted and then jerked when her hand rubbed hard against his dick.

"I'll tell the truth more often then." He raised his hips again so she could pull his boxers down.

"You mean-" she said, wrapping her small hand around his cock "-that you don't normally tell the truth?"

"Um, no?"

He gasped when she gave his dick a rough tug.

"Are you sure about that? Anything else you wanna tell me?"

Soul bit his lip as his meister moved her hand up and down his shaft. He moaned breathily when she cupped the other hand and twisted it around the head of his dick, palm rubbing all the right places.

"God, Maka, you're so perfect, so per-_fuck_!" God, her mouth was amazing.

She hummed pleasantly as she sucked more of his dick into her mouth. Her hair was soft under his fingers as he tangled them in it. He wanted to pull her head down and fuck her mouth but that would probably lead to him losing Soul Jr in an excruciatingly painful way.

"Maka, Maka, Maka, Maka, _Maka_," he chanted, thrusting up a little as she pulled her head back up. "You're amazing, best partner ever, fuck!"

Her speed increased, hand twisting the base of his cock as she sucked noisily on the head. He moaned, voice echoing from deep in his chest. She rolled his balls gently with her free hand and he moaned louder.

"Oh God, like that, Maka, shit, you're so good at this-" he felt his face heat up as she looked straight into his eyes, he was being unusually vocal but once he started, he couldn't stop "-don't stop, please, like that, _yes_!"

His voice got louder and his vocabulary less refined as Maka drove him closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Maka, _hah!_"

His blood ignited and his abs spasmed as he came in her mouth, holding her close with his hands in her hair.

She released him from her mouth once his body went limp, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled before climbing onto his lap.

"Good?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

He nodded and hummed. "Better than good." He kissed her softly, sliding his tongue into her mouth and teasing hers with lazy prods. "You're the best."

"Damn right I am, Evans. And I'll remind you of that whenever you tell me I suck."

He snorted and pulled her close with an arm around her waist before reconnecting their mouths. They sat there, kissing for a while before Soul pulled back and smirked. "Now, I think I've been neglecting you." He tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her again.

She laughed. "You should remedy that then."

She squealed when he pushed her back onto the couch again, hiking her skirt up her thighs and tugging her panties down.

"I think I might just do that, little angel."

* * *

><p>Dinner was some pasta dish he didn't even pay that much attention to other than to inhale it because Maka was wearing his shirt and her skirt and it was boss level distracting, which didn't even make sense because it was pretty much what she normally wore. Except he knew for a fact that she was going commando because he was the one to remove her underwear and it was cool enough to be obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra.<p>

When they were washing up, he was tempted to start a water fight simply because his shirt was white and would go see-through when wet and she might even have been tempted to go completely naked. But he refrained. No sense in getting himself concussed so shortly after a great orgasm.

He had just finished drying the last plate when arms slid round his waist and small hands dipped into the waist band of his boxers. He bit his bottom lip to stop the gasp from escaping. Her fingers were little cold.

"Hey," Maka murmured as she pressed her lips against the spot between his bare shoulder blades. "I'm gonna put on a movie. Want to pick which one?"

He smiled and shook his head, taking his time with the plate in his hands. "Nah, you go ahead and choose."

"M'kay." She squeezed her arms around him before unwinding said arms and leaving the kitchen.

Soul turned his head to watch her leave, skirt twisting around her legs. His smile widened and he finally put the plate away. Movie night was a must of every weekend, nowadays with the added bonus of half-naked cuddles. Soul grinned as he flopped down on the couch, sprawling lengthwise. He was tall enough for his feet to hang over the other end of the couch while his head was pillowed by a cushion.

When Maka turned back round after putting a particularly gory horror movie into their cheap DVD player, she found her weapon propping himself up with his elbow, very obviously posing.

Before she could even open her mouth to ask what he was doing, her boyfriend wiggled his eyebrows and said in a breathy, high-pitched English accent, "Paint me, like one of your French girls."

Maka couldn't help but doubling over as she laughed.

"You're such a dork," she giggled, rounding the coffee table to stand over him.

Soul smiled up at her. "But you love me anyway."

"I love you _because_ you're a dork, dumbass," she corrected with a roll of her eyes as she lay down on top of him. "My cute, adorable dork."

She laughed some more at his pout.

Once Maka settled herself so that she was comfortably draped over her weapon, he picked up the remote and pressed play. Soul tried to pay attention to the movie, he really did, but he was distracted by the lovely lady using him as a mattress. She was really too cute.

Her head was pillowed on his chest while his arms were draped over her waist. His lips quirked up in a soft smile as he pressed his nose into her hair and smelled her shampoo. Really, too cute for words.

Maka giggled when Soul started nuzzling the side of her head. He chuckled and started pressing light kisses that followed her hairline. Maka turned her head so that they were face to face and gently touched their noses together.

"Do you want something Mr Evans?" she whispered playfully.

He shrugged. "You're very distracting. Just wanted to make sure the distraction was mutual."

She laughed and pecked him lightly on the lips. He grinned goofily and returned the peck, unable to make the kiss any longer as his grin grew wider and goofier. She returned the grin and kissed him again. This continued and the kisses grew longer and deeper till tongues were introduced.

It wasn't long till they were gripping each other tightly and dry-humping into madness.

Maka pulled away to breathe, almost sitting upright, and Soul took the opportunity to unbutton her-_his_ shirt, fingers working on autopilot as he was more focused on the friction between their hips. Fuck, her pussy was hot against his dick, only separated by his boxers.

Maka leaned back down once she had shrugged out of her shirt, pressing her forehead against Soul's, their breaths mingling. One hand on her tit and one hand on her ass to guide her against him, Soul was pretty happy about the arrangement.

They both moaned as she ground down particularly hard. Soul's eyes were half shut, he titled his head up so his lips were just brushing against hers.

"Love you so much," he whispered, breath filling her mouth. "_Want_ you so much."

Maka moaned breathily into his mouth. "Want-want you too." They shared a moment of eye contact before Maka's eyes slid shut and she moaned again. "Want you...want you...inside me."

It was barely a whisper but Soul's heart still thudded hard in his chest as he stared up at his partner, freezing. She seemed to realize what she had said half a second later as her eyes snapped open and she stared right back, mouth hanging slightly, cheeks turning pink.

There was silence, many different responses running through Soul's head, though all seemed to be variations the general idea of 'fuck yes, _please_'. Maka's face got progressively redder as the silence continued to stretch on.

"Well, um," Soul finally said. "I'd like that. I-I mean, that's if you, um, wanttoIguess?" He had a feeling his face was just as red as hers.

She stared at him for a moment and then, slowly, started to sit upright. Soul's heart started to thud harder, dread forming in his stomach that she was about to bolt, that he had said the wrong thing.

Instead of running though, she began to nod, slowly and then vigorously.

She took a deep breath and said, "Yes. I want to. I, ah, wouldn't have said otherwise. Well, I didn't mean to actually say that out loud, but I want to fuck you-I mean, make love, because you're my boyfriend and my partner and I love you, and this isn't some cheap one night stand and this isn't just about sex and-"

"Breathe," he said, interrupting her babbling, sitting up as well. His arms slid loosely around her waist and she tucked her head against his neck to hide her burning face, inhaling deeply.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his neck.

He exhaled slowly through his nose. "'s nothing to apologize for." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Like I said, I'd, um, like that too." He gulped and ran the knuckles of a shaky hand up and down her back. "So, um, you know. Just say the word or something."

He felt her smile against his neck and he relaxed. He started running his hand flat against her back, just enjoying the feeling of her skin under his fingers.

Maka pulled back slightly, just enough to be able to look into his eyes. She bit her lip and looked down at his collar-bone, as though it may hold the answers to the questions doubtlessly circling in her head. Finally she looked back at him.

"Can we? N-now I mean."

He sucked in a deep breath before swooping in to press his lips firmly against hers. He was always better with actions than with words.

His hands tangled in her hair tumbling down her back as he pressed his tongue into her mouth. She sighed and squirmed in his lap slightly.

"Is that a yes?" she asked shyly, after pulling away. He was a little embarrassed that she had had to hold his shoulders to stop him following her.

His mouth was too dry to speak. He tucked a strand of ash blonde hair behind her ear before finally finding his voice. "Yes."

She grinned bashfully and he couldn't help but mirror her. She climbed off his lap and held out a hand for him to take. He did and she pulled him up off the couch, pulling him after her towards his room.

They hadn't even gone more than two steps before he pulled her back to him and kissed her, arm tight around her waist, hand tight around hers. They pulled away breathless and slightly giggly. Maka stepped towards the door and Soul was glued to her, refusing to let go of her for even a second.

They stumbled over the threshold of his room, he was pressing kisses to her neck and she was sighing. Soul swung the door shut behind him and it clicked shut. The click sounded like a gunshot and they stopped moving.

Soul leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

They stood there, smiling bashfully at each other before moving closer to his bed. She climbed onto the bed and he followed suit, crawling over her as she lay down. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in the longer strands of white hair growing from the base of his skull.

They kissed some more, tongues rubbing against each other slowly, each participant too nervous to more than that. Slowly, Soul found himself lowering his body further down till he was lying on top of her, bodies pressed flush against each other. Gently, so as not to startle her, he started to press his hips against hers, spreading her legs so that he could fit comfortably.

It took Soul by surprise slightly when Maka wrapped her legs around his hips and bucked underneath him as she slanted her lips more forcefully against his. Although, he supposed he shouldn't have been so surprised. Maka was nothing if not determined, and she seemed determined to have him, even if she felt embarrassed to feel that way. And Soul liked that determination.

He moaned and pressed his hips harder against hers, a hand attaching to her hip in the meanwhile.

"Soul," she moaned. "Please."

"Please what?" he asked, voice a deep rumble, voice tipping into the desperate side of the spectrum.

Maka pouted. "Don't tease me!" she cried, tightening her hold on his hair.

"I'm not!" he replied, voice stricken. "I don't want to do anything you don't want to do. Tell me what to do Maka, tell me and I'll do it."

She gulped and stared into his eyes. Her face softened into an affectionate smile and she petted his cheek.

"You're too good to me."

"You're too good _for_ me."

She chuckled and shook her head. "You silly man." She leaned up and kissed him. She sighed when she lay her head back down on the pillow. "Fine, let's do this."

He quirked an eyebrow. "This?"

"Let's make love," she clarified in a whisper, blushing.

He grinned and rolled his hips against hers sensually. Her head tilted back as she moaned, revealing the length of her throat for him to mark with his teeth.

While his mouth was busy with her neck, his hand that had been on her hip, trailed down her thigh and under her skirt, heading straight for her throbbing core. She jerked slightly in surprise when he brushed his fingers against her lips but hummed when he started lightly stroking her slit.

"Soul," she whined. "I said-"

"I know," he interrupted, looking straight into her jade eyes. "But we gotta do this right. I don't want to hurt you, I _never_ want to hurt you."

A sex-ed talk with Blair as soon as he turned sixteen had set him straight on any myths he had learned about sex. It didn't matter that he hadn't particularly _wanted_ to learn about vaginas and penises in such detail but magical cats were not easily persuaded. And so he had spent an hour learning about the best ways to pleasure one's partner, all the while blushing horribly.

She giggled a bit and cupped his cheeks, pulling him down for for a soft kiss. "Silly man," she repeated in a murmur. She moaned when Soul slid a single finger into her core and started rolling her hips in time with the movements of said finger.

Soul added another and she dug her nails into her shoulder, the light pain making him hiss. Under normal circumstances, he would have kept two fingers but with the prospect of actually sticking his dick in her, he thought it wouldn't hurt to add another one or two. He liked to think he wasn't small, at least three fingers.

He prodded her entrance with his ring finger of the hand already occupied with her, the other holding him up so he wouldn't make her uncomfortable with his weight. She sighed and pressed her lips against his neck, sucking lightly on a particular spot just below his ear, making his cock twitch in his boxers.

He slowly pushed his third finger in, rubbing her clit gently with his thumb to remove any discomfort. She stopped paying attention to his neck and fidgeted. He stopped moving immediately.

"Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "Just never had three fingers before. I only used two myself."

He smiled in relief. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"I don't," she said simply.

He smirked and continued to push his third finger in till he was as deep as it could go.

"Still OK?" he questioned.

She took a deep breath and nodded, eyes focusing on something behind his shoulder. She squinted and spread her legs further, a look of concentration on her face.

"You sure?"

She looked at him finally and smiled. "Yes."

He started thrusting his fingers while maintaining eye contact with her, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He started rubbing her clit again, watching in fascination as Maka gasped and clenched her teeth to bite back a whine.

"Does it feel good?" he asked, unable to stop the words tumbling from his mouth, voice husky.

She could only moan and close her eyes, giving up the battle to stay silent. He leaned back down to taste her neck and tried to speed up the movements of his fingers, but the movement felt awkward and unnatural. With a final suck on her neck, he pulled away completely to get the condoms. Might as well have them handy.

Maka reached out for him as he pulled away, calling his name in confusion.

He grinned at her and clasped their hands together. "Gotta get the condoms if we wanna go further," he whispered, face heating.

He pecked her lips quickly before standing from the bed and going to the bathroom where they had stashed the contraceptive, too embarrassed to keep it in either of their rooms. He decided in that moment that it would be best to keep them in his room from then on, for convenience's sake.

He took the box from the cabinet under the sink and returned to his bedroom, blood burning pleasantly as the sight of his flushed and hickey speckled girlfriend sitting on his bed, skirt twisted and hiked up around her waist. It was a sight he definitely wanted to get used to.

He placed the box on his bedside table before climbing back onto the bed and bringing Maka back into his embrace.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked between kisses. He wanted her to be in control, this was something she should probably take the lead in.

She floundered for a bit as he peppered her face with light kisses. "Um, I don't know?"

He laughed a little at her indecisiveness and she slapped his arm half-heartedly. "Sorry," he mumbled when she refused to look into his eyes out of embarrassment.

She glanced at him, then the condoms, then back at him. He was about to remind her that they didn't have to do anything she didn't want to but before he could voice that idea, she started pushing him to lay down with his head on the pillow as she straddled his hips.

"Like this," she whispered.

"Cool," was all he managed to say before she leaned down to kiss him and started grinding down against him.

He reached for the zipper at the side of her skirt and pulled it down. Unwilling to disengage from his skin, she simply pulled the skirt over her head as one would a shirt. Annoyingly, it reminded him of a bad porno Star had made him watch when he was younger. That was something he _didn't_ want to be thinking about with Maka sitting on him, completely nude.

He decided groping her tits would be a suitable distraction. It was.

He leaned up a bit to take a nipple in his mouth and sucked, making his meister produce breathy sighs. He released that nipple and moved to the other, allowing his hands to grab her ass and guide her forcefully against him as her hands tangled in his hair.

He looked up at her face and their eyes met. She was gorgeous, hair tangled, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide open while her eyelids drooped half-shut. If he hadn't been insanely hard already, that sight would have done it.

He let go of her tit and pulled her mouth to his with a hand on the back of her neck. Her nails dug into his scalp as their mouths met sloppily, tongues clumsy and movements distracted.

"Ma-Maka," he moaned. "Can we? Please?"

She moaned into his mouth and nodded without breaking the kiss. They made no move to remove the last piece of clothing blocking them from each other, but Soul finally pushed her away slightly and started wriggling his boxers down his hips, a difficult task with his girlfriend resting on his hips.

Thankfully, she raised herself up a bit and helped him wriggle out of the cumbersome underwear. He kicked the boxers off his foot and lay down, staring up at her.

There was no movement for a moment before both their gazes travelled to the box containing the condoms. They glanced back at each other, completely in synch with one another, and blushed.

"You still wanna-"

She interrupted him with a simple "Yes."

He relaxed and reach out to grab the box, pulling a single foil packet out. He tore it open gently and tested the condom, before glancing at Maka, then down to his dick, pointed heavenward, right underneath the place he wished to be.

She shuffled back a bit and sat on his thighs, gazing at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and pinched the tip of the condom before starting to roll it down his cock. He hissed. It was cold and weird and it was starting to kill his boner.

Before that could happen however, Maka brushed his hands out of the way and finished rolling the latex down, running her fingers up and down the length of his dick. He sighed and squirmed, boner-death avoided.

She pushed him to lay back down, settling gingerly over his cock and began to grind down against him again.

He threw his head back and moaned lowly. Fuck, it felt so good, so much _warmer_ that it had with his boxers in the way. He didn't even understand it. He latched his hands onto her hips and began to guide her movements again, making her grind down harder and faster.

"_Soul_," she moaned, grabbing his shoulders to steady herself as she moved.

He groaned. "Maka, _please_."

She bit her lip and raised herself up again, this time she held his cock in her small hand and lined it up with her entrance. He stilled as she began to sink down, watching her face closely. Or at least he tried to. As soon as the head of his dick was swallowed by the warmth that was her, he had to slam his eyes shut for fear that he would accidentally watch his dick slide into his meister's pussy and consequentially, loose any cool he had.

He heard her hiss and he cracked an eye open to look at her face. Her lips were parted as she panted, eyes looking down as she tried to settle onto him.

"Maka," he murmured and she looked at him. He smiled at her, opening both his eyes. He reached for the hand that had been gripping her own thigh and laced their fingers together, locking his elbow to hold her hand up. She reached out for his other hand and he happily obliged.

She smiled back at him and lifted herself up a little, then moved down again, encasing more of his dick between her folds. He sighed as she repeated the movements, refusing to look away from her face. He had stronger restraint than he thought.

Finally, she was seated on his hips, his cock fully enveloped inside her. It was blissful torture.

"Does it hurt?" Soul asked, chest heaving though he had not moved.

She shook her head and hummed. "It feels weird though."

He laughed and she smiled bashfully. He squeezed her hands comfortingly and her eyes glowed with affection. Then she shifted her hips a bit.

He gasped and bit his lip. He watched as the look of affection turned into a wicked, mischievous look. Oh, how he loved that look. She slowly pulled herself up, so that only his tip remained inside her before moving back down, just as slowly. He moaned deep in his throat, loving the feel of her hot flesh moving around him.

"Does it feel good?" Maka breathed, rising again.

"Oh, _fuck_ _yes_." He moved bucked his hips up a little to meet her as she descended. "God, you feel so good."

Her little giggles at his blatant praise got choked in her throat when he thrust up again. She let out a high pitched moan that bordered on a cry of pleasure when he let go of a hand and rubbed her clit firmly. The hand he had freed than grabbed his shoulder as she started rocking backwards and forwards, nails digging into his skin.

He abandoned her clit for a moment to pull her down, unwilling to let go of her other hand, not that he could have really, what with the death grip she had it in. She happily leaned down and met his eager lips with her own. Their chests rubbed against each other as she moved above him.

She moaned, her voice vibrating in her chest and subsequently against his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and continued bucking up as best he could.

He tried to last as long as he could, he really did. But it was hard with the wet, tight, heat that was Maka's pussy pulsing around his cock. It was hard enough not to lose his load with her simply moaning, let alone with her writhing on top of him.

He could hardly breathe, the kiss preventing him from getting all the oxygen he needed. So he pulled away, enough to breathe but their lips still brushed against each other. In this way, Soul started murmuring his praise for her, unable to stay silent.

"You feel so good Maka. _So_. _Good_. Fuck, you're so perfect, I love you, I love you so much." Their eyes met and his brain started short-fusing. "You're so hot, so tight, I love you, I love-_ah!_ **_Fuck!_**"

He couldn't hold it anymore. He threw his head back, eyes scrunching shut as he yelled out her name. His arm tightened around her waist, holding her still against him as he thrust as deep as he could manage, cock throbbing and he came in the condom.

All at once, his bones turned to jello and he melted, relaxing his grip on her hand and around her waist. He looked up at his girlfriend, who was looking at him with a mix of frustration and adoration. Guilt started turning his stomach as he realized he had probably disappointed her with his poor performance.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She sighed and shook her head. "Nothing to apologize for."

He refused to meet her gaze, instead looking at the ceiling over her shoulder. "You didn't come."

"Yet," she corrected and he glanced at her. She smiled coyly and rocked against his dick slightly.

"Woah, ah, sensitivesensitive_sensitive_!" he yelp, trying to stop her moving.

"Shit! Sorry!" she exclaimed. She slid off him quickly, panic on her face as he gasped.

"'s OK," he said, trying to calm her down before she had a full scale panic attack.

They were frozen for a moment, her hovering above his stomach, unsure as to what to do with the leftover arousal while he was wondering whether he should get up and dispose of the condom. He didn't really want to move just yet. So he came up with another idea.

"Hey, Maka," he called and she glanced at him in askance. He very pointedly trailed his eyes down to her core. "Lemme help you with that."

He looked back up at her and deliberately licked his lips. She grinned and shuffled up the bed, letting him tuck his arms under her thighs to pull her closer to his face. She tangled a hand in his dishevelled hair once she was settled in place.

He grinned and dove straight in.

* * *

><p>Maka flopped down beside him and he turned to her, wiping his chin and licking his lips. She sighed and burrowed underneath the blankets. Before he joined her, he reluctantly rose and peeled the condom from his softened dick, then snuggled under the blankets with her.<p>

She giggled as he pulled her flush against him and pressed loud kisses all over her face. She caught his lips and kissed him chastely before tucking her head under his chin.

"We should do this all week," he murmured into her hair.

She snorted and poked his side. "You know we can't do that."

He sighed but grinned anyway. "Really do love you," he said.

"I know," she giggled. "Love you too."


End file.
